quakefandomcom-20200222-history
MCC Landing Site
MCC Landing Site is the 5th level in Quake 4. What Corporal Kane needs to do is catch up with his squad back at the Trenches, and capture and destroy the Air Defense Gun, so the Hannibal can land and establishing the base for the human forces against Strogg to be deploying from there. Walkthrough Taking the Air Defend Cannon Before reaching to the bottom. Sgt. Morris nagging at you to meet him for the deal to hurry up for the assault. Otherwise, other people is going to involve without deal. When reaching to the bottom as most of the other squad member have occupied the entire area to examining on the enemy hardware and equipment possibly find a way to stop them. At here, is where you meet Cpl. Strauss as he requesting to backup even though a large member of battalion have already secure. After with a bunch of words with him. you can repair your armour by him if the previous level of engaging with Strogg is damage. Afterwards, you head through his back going to where It come from at almost the exit. Sgt. Morris greet you for being late as you follow him to the exit. Where Lt. Voss and Sledge meet you outside. Before, they head for the assault on cannon, Voss give you the Grenade Launcher as being spare weapon that he couldn't even carry any-more. When almost reaching the Cannon. couple of guards and Gunner are guarding your way and without any trouble able to exterminated them to process. While reaching the door. It is locked as you're under order by Voss to find a way to unlock it. Go up to the pit. Where one part is being blown into pieces as it revealed to go inside. But a Grunt climbing up from it hole. Killed it and go inside to unlock it. Inside the Air Defend Cannon When you unlock it, Voss tell Morris to guard the perimeter to wait for reinforcement from other squad. As Voss and Sledge going inside as they be greeted by the guard and was quickly disposed once it come down from the hole. Afterwards, the door is open a more guard coming through and was kill immediately as you along with squad member processing going inside as the same enemies that guard the way from left and right with doors that spawn until to the center door open. Where it have two floor with the Gunner above and Guards below. As being no problem with disposing them with having a lot of trouble and going inside. Where it control of the Defend Cannon have guards and gunner again. Exterminated them and complete your objectives of securing the Cannon. In this section, you may find little ammo supply, use these weapons wisely. The Machine Gun is for ranged foe like Gunners or take out charging enemies quickly, Shotgun is good for Guards and Grants, as they are likely to close to you location, Grenade Launcher is sweet for enemies close together, charging Berserkers and Grants, since you are fighting in tight corridor, its not hard to toss some hot potatos to them, Lt. Voss and Sgt. Morris are tough, so just take care of yourself. Reaching the Landing Site When the Cannon is under marine control. One of the Corporal suggests of how to get to the landing site. Due to the Door is shut. You waste no time by hopping into the cannon control by Voss command to destroy the door that block the exit. Afterwards, you're given the order to reach to the exit and head the landing site. While reaching there. Be careful of the elevator coming down as Guard are waiting for you. When it reaching top more of the similar enemy awaits you. While reaching to the exit as Berserker and Gunner bar your way. Take them down everything you have before heading out. Once you outside, the AI reporting on the USS Hannibal are landing outside of the landscape in the outskirts of Stroggos road. Before you head there, you witnessing the destruction of the Defend Cannon being demolish by another squad of being excited of doing the job and you're accompany by another marine. Which also wish to see the landing site as you with him going together and heading through the tunnel exit. Once you're inside of the tunnel exit you're engaging more guards and grunts that greet you immediately. Killed them and eventually heading to outside. Where the landing site are. Instead following the road head to the rocky landscape. Where their turret won't hit you as being witnessing the USS Hannibal obliterate them from the sky. Before landing on landscape to establishing perimeter for the Space Corps Marine ground trooper. Once it land, beware to to head there first. Otherwise death. Just wait until it land. Where it elevator coming down as you head inside and level end. Weapons *Machine Gun *Shotgun *Grenade Launcher (First obtained) Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Armor Shard *Small Armor Vest *Clips *Shells *Grenades Characters *First Lieutenant Cork *Private Sanchez *Private Norman *Tech Carlson *Corporal Johann Strauss *Corporal Vaino *Private Richards *Private Dynerman *Private First Class Gummelt *Medic Dye *Sergeant Dell Morris *First Lieutenant Scott Voss *Lance Corporal Nikolai "Sledge" Slidjonovitch *Corporal William "Billy" Rhodes *Private First Class Singer *Private Law *Private Nicholson *Private First Class Houchard *Private Hummer *Sergeant Stetson *Private Stern *Private Hilsabeck Video Quake 4 - Level 05 (General)|The Walkthrough of MCC Landing Site. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV Walkthrough Category:Quake IV levels